Damming Savior
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: A bullied girl encounters Pennywise but sees him as the solution to all her problems. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Damning Savoir**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own IT.**

 **Chapter 1**

Ruth took one last look at her house. Her father had fallen into a drunken coma and would hopefully not be up until it was over. Nobody would know anything happened until it was over. Hot tears ran down Ruth's face. Yet, she smiled as if was getting a present. In a way, she was.

Ruth first met him half a year ago, three weeks after she and her father moved to Derry. She was running from some bullies and took refuge in a sewer tunnel. It smelled horrible and she could practically feel rats scurrying across her legs, but she kept her mouth shut and made herself into a small ball.

It worked. The bullies couldn't find her and abandoned their search. Ruth deciced to stay in the tunnel for a few more minutes just to be safe. However, she heard strange noises like footsteps approaching. She faced to the tunnels and saw a bright red balloon floating towards her.

"Don't you want a balloon Ruth?" A voice from the tunnel said. The figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to be a clown. This confused Ruth who had no idea why a clown would be in the sewer.

"Go on. Take it." The clown said. "It's only a balloon. You like balloons don't ya?"

"Not particularly." Ruth said. "Why are you in a sewer? Shouldn't you be in a circus?"

"Oh but there is a circus down here." The clown said. "With balloons and cotton candy and popcorn! All sorts of fun stuff in here!"

Ruth felt very uncomfortable but at the same time, intrigued.

"No thanks!" Ruth exclaimed. "I don't really like circus all that much." She ran off as fast as she could.

A week after that strange encounter, Ruth saw another balloon in the school hallway. No one else seemed to notice it. Only her. The balloon drifted closer and closer to her before popping, releasing a surge of blood that splashed on Ruth's face. She didn't scream or cry but instead just stood there looking around to see if anyone noticed. No one did.

She went to the restroom and washed the blood off her face and dress. Two other girls happened to be in the bathroom and noticed Ruth.

"Hey Assface!" One of the girls said. "Trying to wash all the lameness off you? Because it's not working."

"Just leave me alone." Ruth said. She tried to leave but the other girl blocked the door.

"What was that bitch?" She slapped Ruth, knocking her down to the ground. They started beating on Ruth for a few minutes. When they left, Ruth had a black eye and several bruises. Now she was beginning to cry.

Later that night, Ruth was sitting on her bed. He was too drunk to care about her injuries. She cried. She wiped away her tears and tried to fall asleep. As she was beginning to drift off, she noticed something floating in the darkness. It was a balloon.

"What is with that damn clown and his stupid balloons?" Ruth thought. "That's it! First thing tomorrow, I'm going to find out who that clown is!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ruth spent the next week searching for the clown to no avail. She asked around but no one seemed to know anything about a clown. She waited for a sign like a balloon or something of that sort as a sign that he was near but none came to pass.

One day after school, after escaping some more bullies, Ruth came across the tunnel were she first found the clown. She looked around to make sure no one was around and went inside. The smell attacked her nostrils and she felt like throwing up but she pressed forward, determined to find the clown. She deep inside the tunnel into almost complete darkness and thought about turning back when she noticed a familiar shape approach her from the shadows.

It was a red balloon.

"Mr. Clown!" Ruth shouted. "Are you out there?" She called again and again but got no answer. That's when she felt someone behind her. She turned around to see the clown looking down at her, a big toothy grin on his face.

"So you decided to come to the circus after all."

"Not quite." Ruth said. "I need to know who you are."

The clown looked generally confused. "If you really must know, I am Pennywise the Dancing Clown!"

"The last time I was here." Ruth said. "How did you know my name? Have you been following me?"

Pennywise burst out laughing. "I am no mere clown child." Pennywise's teeth began to sharpen. "I am the eater of worlds and of children!" His jaw unhinged like a snake.

"And you are next!"

Pennywise lunged toward Ruth but was stopped by the child's laughter. Confused, Pennywise's mouth went back to normal and he scratched his head.

"W-Why are you laughing?" He asked.

Ruth made herself stop laughing and wiped the tears from her eye. "I'm sorry. It's just that was so cheesy!"

"C-Cheesy?" Pennywise shouted. "I am a creature of fear! I'm your worse nightmare come to life! Watch!" Penywise's head popped like a balloon, spilling blood and confetti everywhere. Out of his stump grew the head of a great white shark, it's jaws ready to slam down on Ruth.

"The shark from Jaws. Nice." Ruth said.

The shark head melted off, revealing a hockey mask. Pennywise lifted up his arm to show a red and green striped sleeve ending in a bladed glove.

"Freddy and Jason!" Ruth exclaimed. "I love those movies!"

Pennywise groaned and ripped the hockey mask off, revealing the face of a Teletubbie.

"Okay. That's pretty creepy." Ruth admitted.

"I told you!" Pennywise shouted reverted back to his full clown form. "I am the master of fear and- Hey! Where are you going?" Pennywise asked Ruth as she was walking into the light.

"Gotta go! I'll be back tomorrow!" Ruth shouted as she left the tunnel.

Pennywise scratched his head again.

"What the hell just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **(AN: I have come up with some horror movie crossover challenges so check out my profile if you're interested.)**

Ruth went back to the sewer tunnel the next day in search of Pennywise. She threaded deeper into the tunnel but could find no trace of the clown.

"Penny? Where are you?" She called.

No answer.

"Penny?...Pennywise?"

"Who's Pennywise? Your boyfriend?" Ruth was pushed face-first into the sewage. She got up and wiped the filth off her face. She turned to see the two girls from the bathroom.

"Nice place you got here." One of them said. "A home like this really fits you."

Before Ruth could talk back, the other girl grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her back into the sewage. They took turns punching her in the face until Ruth kicked the one holding her down in the stomach. She let her go and Ruth landed a punch on the other ones face as she got up. The girl cried but then tackled Ruth and the two wrestled in the sewage. Meanwhile the other girl held her stomach in agony.

"Dirty bitch!" The girl cried as she shoved Ruth's face into the filth. "You think you're so tough. Your nothing." Ruth didn't hear her as her ears were in the sewage. She felt like she was going to pass out. The last sound she heard was a chainsaw roaring and the girls screaming.

When Ruth came to, she was laying outside of her house., drenched in sewer water.

"What the hell happened?" She asked herself. 

**(Sorry for the short chapter)**


End file.
